hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Vorwärts Marsch!
Vorwärts Marsch! (lit. "Forward, march!") is the third image song for the character Germany in Hetalia: Axis Powers. It is sung by Hiroki Yasumoto in the voice of Germany. Lyrics Kanji= Guten Morgen! 太陽が昇る 変わりのない朝だ (am Morgen) スケジュールは頭の中 やるべきことは分かっている (ausführen) いかなる場合も時間厳守 マニュアル通りの毎日を 誇りを持って過ごすため 今日も俺は姿勢を正し 進もう目的地へ (Marsch! Marsch!) Vorwärts Marsch! Vorwärts Marsch! 規則正しく Vorwärts Marsch! Vorwärts Marsch! 歩幅揃えて Vorwärts Marsch! Vorwärts Marsch! 険しい道も Vorwärts Marsch! Vorwärts Marsch! 胸張って行くぞ 迷わず進め!時間通り 未だ見ぬ目的地へ (Rechts, Links, Vorwärts Marsch! Rechts, Links, Vorwärts Marsch!) Früher Nachmittag 心地良い空気 清々しい天気だ (Gute Laune) 全て順調な流れだ このまま進もう (Vorgehen) 遅れるものへは厳しく一喝 計画通りの毎日を 無駄のなきよう過ごすため 今日も俺は規律を守り 進もう目的地へ (Marsch! Marsch!) Vorwärts Marsch! Vorwärts Marsch! 声高らかに Vorwärts Marsch! Vorwärts Marsch! 一歩を踏み出せ Vorwärts Marsch! Vorwärts Marsch! 困難な道も Vorwärts Marsch! Vorwärts Marsch! 乗り越えて行くぞ 迷わず進め!自分の信じた 未だ見ぬ未来の道を (Rechts, Links, Vorwärts Marsch! Rechts, Links…Vorwärts Marsch!) Sehr gut!! そう何もかも全て 完璧と呼ぶまでに 上手く進んで行くんだ 道は開く!信念を忘れるな (können! können!) Vorwärts Marsch! Vorwärts Marsch! 向上心を Vorwärts Marsch! Vorwärts Marsch! 持ち続けろ Vorwärts Marsch! Vorwärts Marsch! 胸には常に Vorwärts Marsch! Vorwärts Marsch! ゲルマンの精神 Gleichschritt Marsch! Gleichschritt Marsch! 規則正しく Gleichschritt Marsch! Gleichschritt Marsch! 歩幅揃えて Gleichschritt Marsch! Gleichschritt Marsch! 仲間と共に Gleichschritt Marsch! Gleichschritt Marsch! 一緒に進め 思いやりも大切だ... 足並み揃え進め (Rechts, Links, Vorwärts Marsch! Rechts, Links…Gleichschritt Marsch!) |-| Romaji= Guten Morgen! Taiyou ga noboru Kawari no nai asa da (am Morgen) SUKEJUURU wa atama no naka Yaru beki koto wa wakatteiru (ausführen) Ikanaru baai mo jikan genshu MANYUARU doori no mainichi wo Hokori wo motte sugosu tame Kyou mo ore wa shisei wo tadashi Susumou mokuteki chi he (Marsch! Marsch!) Vorwärts Marsch! Vorwärts Marsch! Kisoku tadashiku Vorwärts Marsch! Vorwärts Marsch! Hohaba soroete Vorwärts Marsch! Vorwärts Marsch! Kewashii michi wo Vorwärts Marsch! Vorwärts Marsch! Mune hatte iku zo Mayowazu susume! Jikan doori mada minu mokutekichi he (Rechts, Links, Vorwärts Marsch! Rechts, Links…Vorwärts Marsch!) Früher Nachmittag Gokochi yoi kuuki Sugasugashii tenki da (Gute Laune) Subete junchouna nagare da Kono mama susumou (Vorgehen) Okureru mono he wa kibishiku ikkatsu keikaku doori no mainichi wo Muda no naki you sugosu tame Kyou mo ore wa kiritsu wo mamori Susumou mokutekichi he (Marsch! Marsch!) Vorwärts Marsch! Vorwärts Marsch! Koe takaraka ni Vorwärts Marsch! Vorwärts Marsch! Ippo wo fumidase Vorwärts Marsch! Vorwärts Marsch! Konnan na michi mo Vorwärts Marsch! Vorwärts Marsch! Norikoete iku zo Mayowazu susume! Jibun no shinjita mada minu mirai no michi wo (Rechts, Links... Vorwärts Marsch! Rechts, Links... Vorwärts Marsch!) Sehr gut!! Sou nanimo ka mo subete Kanpeki to yobu made ni Umaku susunde ikunda Michi wa hiraku! Shinnen wo wasureru na (können! können!) Vorwärts Marsch! Vorwärts Marsch! Koujoushin wo Vorwärts Marsch! Vorwärts Marsch! Mochitsudzukero Vorwärts Marsch! Vorwärts Marsch! Mune ni wa tsune ni Vorwärts Marsch! Vorwärts Marsch! GERUMAN no seishin Gleichschritt Marsch! Gleichschritt Marsch! Kisoku tadashiku Gleichschritt Marsch! Gleichschritt Marsch! Hohaba soroete Gleichschritt Marsch! Gleichschritt Marsch! Nakama to tomo ni Gleichschritt Marsch! Gleichschritt Marsch! Issho ni susume Omoiyari mo taisetsu da... Ashinami soroe susume (Rechts, Links... Vorwärts Marsch! Rechts, Links... Gleichschritt Marsch!) |-| English= (Beginnen)Begin Guten Morgen!Good morning! The sun is rising Morning like any other (am Morgen)In the morning Schedule is in my head I know what to do (ausführenCarry out) Punctual at all times Every day according to the manual Proud of the way I spend it Today again with the right posture Forward, to our destination (Marsch!March! Marsch!) Vorwärts Marsch!Forwards march! Vorwärts Marsch! Follow the rules Vorwärts Marsch! Vorwärts Marsch! Line up steps Vorwärts Marsch! Vorwärts Marsch! Even if the road is rugged Vorwärts Marsch! Vorwärts Marsch! Throw out your chest and go Forward without losing your way! On time to the yet invisible destination (Rechts, Links, Vorwärts Marsch!Right, left, forwards march! Rechts, Links…Vorwärts Marsch!) Früher NachmittagEarly afternoon In a pleasant atmosphere Refreshing weather (gute Laune)Good mood Everything is going well Let’s go forward like this (Vorgehen)Advance Those who are late will be yelled at Every day is just as planned Spending them so that nothing gets wasted Today too, I’m protecting the order Forward, to our destination (Marsch! Marsch!) Vorwärts Marsch! Vorwärts Marsch! With a loud voice Vorwärts Marsch! Vorwärts Marsch! Take a step forward Vorwärts Marsch! Vorwärts Marsch! Even if the road is difficult Vorwärts Marsch! Vorwärts Marsch! Let’s go through Forward without losing your way! The way you believe in in the yet invisible future Sehr gut!Very well! So, everything, no matter what Until we can call it perfect Skilfully proceeding forwards The road opens! Don’t forget your faith (Können!Can! Können) Vorwärts Marsch! Vorwärts Marsch! The will to improve Vorwärts Marsch! Vorwärts Marsch! Keep holding onto it Vorwärts Marsch! Vorwärts Marsch! In your chest is always Vorwärts Marsch! Vorwärts Marsch! The German spirit Gleichschritt Marsch!Lockstep march! Gleichschritt Marsch! Follow the rules Gleichschritt Marsch! Gleichschritt Marsch! Line up steps Gleichschritt Marsch! Gleichschritt Marsch! Side by side with comrades Gleichschritt Marsch! Gleichschritt Marsch! Forward together Compassion is important too...match your pace and forward (Rechts, Links, Vorwärts Marsch! Rechts, Links…Gleichschritt Marsch!) |-| German= (Beginnen) Guten Morgen! Die Sonne geht auf Ein Morgen wie jeder andere (Am Morgen) Tagesablauf ist in meinem Kopf Ich weiß was zu tun ist (Ausführen) Pünktlich zu jeder Zeit Jeden Tag entsprechend der Dienstvorschrift Stolz auf die Art, wie ich sie verbringe Heute erneut mit der richtigen Körperhaltung Vorwärts, zu unserem Ziel (Marsch! Marsch!) Vorwärts Marsch! Vorwärts Marsch! Befolge die Regeln Vorwärts Marsch! Vorwärts Marsch! Ausrichten Vorwärts Marsch! Vorwärts Marsch! Selbst wenn der Weg felsig ist Vorwärts Marsch! Vorwärts Marsch! Hebt die Brust und geht Vorwärts, ohne deinen Weg zu verlieren! Rechtzeitig zum noch unsichtbaren Ziel (Rechts, Links, Vorwärts Marsch! Rechts, Links, Rechts, Links Vorwärts Marsch!) Früher Nachmittag In einer angenehmen Atmosphäre Erfrischendes Wasser (Gute Laune) Alles läuft gut Lass uns weiterhin so vorgehen (Vorgehen) Diejenigen, die zu spät sind, werden angeschrien Jeder Tag ist so wie geplant Sie so zu verbringen, sodass nichts verschwendet wird Heute bewahre ich ebenfalls die Anweisungen Vorwärts, zu unserem Ziel (Marsch! Marsch!) Vorwärts Marsch! Vorwärts Marsch! Mit lauter Stimme Vorwärts Marsch! Vorwärts Marsch! Mach' einen Schritt vorwärts Vorwärts Marsch! Vorwärts Marsch! Selbst wenn der Weg schwierig ist Vorwärts Marsch! Vorwärts Marsch! Lass uns weiterkommen Vorwärts ohne deinen Weg zu verlieren! Die Art, in der du an die noch unsichtbare Zukunft glaubst Sehr gut! So, alles, egal was Bis wir es perfekt nennen können Geschickt voran verfahren Der Weg öffnet sich! Vergiss nicht deine Treue (Können! Können) Vorwärts Marsch! Vorwärts Marsch! Der Wille, sich zu verbessern Vorwärts Marsch! Vorwärts Marsch! Halte an ihm fest Vorwärts Marsch! Vorwärts Marsch! In deiner Brust ist immer Vorwärts Marsch! Vorwärts Marsch! Der deutsche Geist Gleichschritt Marsch! Gleichschritt Marsch! Folge den Regeln Gleichschritt Marsch! Gleichschritt Marsch! Ausrichten Gleichschritt Marsch! Gleichschritt Marsch! Seite an Seite mit Kameraden Gleichschritt Marsch! Gleichschritt Marsch! Vorwärts zusammen Erbarmen ist auch wichtig... passt eure Geschwindigkeit an und vorwärts (Rechts, Links, Vorwärts Marsch! Rechts, Links, Rechts, Links Gleichschritt Marsch!) Album This song was released on May 29, 2013, on the album Hetalia Character CD II Vol. 3 - Germany, and it is the first track. Also on the album is Ich liebe... This song is also the fifth track on the album Hetalia Character Song CD The BEST Vol. 2, which was released on August 2, 2017. Category:Music Category:Media Category:Songs